


How tall?

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, a short and dumb fic, idk whatelse to tag this as, kind of a crack fic, not explicit but mentions sexual content, tallgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: When Byleth sees her student again, she isn't the same as she was five years before.She's bigger. Taller. A whole lot taller than Byleth.But it's not like Byleth is complaining, of course. It's just that their roles seemed to be somewhat reversed.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 34
Kudos: 147





	How tall?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A DUMB IDEA I GOT FROM TALKING TO @shepalin_rawr BECAUSE SHE IS AWESOME AND WE DO REALLY DUMB BRAINSTORMS FOR FE CRACK AND IT'S BEAUTIFUL. SHE'S A GREAT ARTIST WHO ALSO LOVES CRACK IDEAS SO PLS FOLLOW HER!!!
> 
> Anyway, this is just a short and dumb fic for this concept but I need tallgard and shortleth in my life please.  
> We both do. Please.

Byleth climbed up the stairs to the Goddess Tower, not sure about what or who she would find no matter how much she hoped to find her students. Especially Edelgard.  
If that man was right, five years had passed and today was, indeed, the Millennium Festival. And while she made a promise to meet them all there and hope they were all safe, she had felt like her promise to Edelgard alone had been the most important promise she had made.  
As she got to the top, she spotted her.  
There was a woman there, feet away from her and with her back turned to her. The woman wore red, and a long red cape with the Adrestian sigil covered all of her body. As the woman seemed to notice her and turn around, Byleth saw her face, and recognized her.  
It was Edelgard.  
Edelgard’s face lit up, as Byleth’s did. She seemed so radiant to see her again, so happy…Byleth didn’t even question anything as she made her way to Edelgard and Edelgard made her way to her.  
But as they got closer to each other, Byleth stopped.  
She hadn’t noticed it in the distance but, as Edelgard came closer, she could see that she had become…taller.  
Not just taller than before. But very, very, very much taller…than Byleth.  
Once Edelgard was close enough to touch, Byleth looked up at her face and paled. She was once a few inches shorter than her, yet now Edelgard towered over her as Byleth couldn’t even reach her face. Somehow during five years Edelgard had grown to be a whole head taller than Byleth…maybe even more, actually.  
But as Byleth’s brain tried to process Edelgard’s sudden growth spurt, the much taller woman embraced her. And Byleth couldn’t even hear her words as she became aware of how her face was pressed against Edelgard’s…well endowed chest, that had grown as well.  
Byleth could feel her whole face burning up and turning as red as Edelgard’s cape as Edelgard held her, pulling her close. She felt Edelgard rest her chin on top of her head, muttering about how much she had missed her, and it didn’t help to make Byleth calm down one bit.  
When Edelgard finally pulled away and stared down at Byleth, the professor was surprised to see her blush as she murmured something. And Byleth could only catch “short” and “cute” from her sentences.

“Come again?” Byleth asked her, almost afraid she’d regret it.

“I-I said I had forgotten your height…” Edelgard started to explain, as her cheeks burned red, “and now that I’ve grown taller while you remain so short is…uh…very cute, my teacher.”

Byleth stared for a moment, still dumbfounded. It took her a moment to snap out of her daze.

“I-I’m not short!” Byleth desperately huffed as Edelgard apologized profusely, “you’re the one who just…grew incredibly tall! Did you drink milk every day for the past five years or something? How did you even get this tall?” 

Edelgard apologized yet again, unbelievably embarrassed. She explained that she didn't know how she had grown either, but they both knew she had always wished to be taller and more intimidating, so it was like a dream that had come true. And then awkward silence fell over them.  
That was, until Edelgard decided to speak again;

“I didn’t mean to call you short as an insult, I…I just wanted to tell you that you’re… cute. In a beautiful way. A very attractive way, actually...”

Somehow Byleth ended up being back against a wall, as Edelgard cornered her. She trapped Byleth with her arms, each by one of Byleth’s sides, preventing Byleth from running. Byleth heart didn’t beat, but if it could, Byleth was sure it would pound hard in her chest.

“My teacher…no, Byleth…I know this isn’t the right time to confess but I…I’ve missed you terribly. I adore you. I’ve been longing for your attention for so long…” Edelgard quietly purred as she stared down at a very flushed Byleth, “unless you don’t want me, if you give me your permission I’ll take you here and now. So do you want me, Byleth?”

Byleth’s mind screamed “yes” and Byleth’s mouth stuttered her confirmation. The taller woman bent down slightly, to kiss Byleth’s lips. Byleth kissed back, eager for her touch and affection- until she felt Edelgard lift her up against the wall, grabbing her bosom so that they meet face to face. Byleth had never been lifted off the ground like that, and especially not for a make out session.  
It made her feel butterflies on her stomach as Edelgard showered her face with kisses, trailing kisses down her neck as her hands gripped Byleth’s bosom, prompting surprised yet pleased yelps from her. 

“You can’t even reach my face anymore” Edelgard softly laughed against Byleth’s skin, as she kept biting and kissing her neck, “which means that you have to beg, every time you want me to reach down and kiss you… or every time you want me to lift you up, allowing you to touch me…”

Byleth moaned, aroused beyond belief.

"Oh? Do you like that?" Edelgard teased, "I'll take good care of you, my lovely Byleth...this time, I'll be the one who carries you in my arms like a bride...I'll be the one who bends down to kiss your temple... the one who covers you with my cape... the one who lifts you up over my shoulder to carry you to my room... do you like that, Byleth?"

Byleth moaned again, getting more and more excited with her tall and beautiful lover.  
She imagined all the things that Edelgard could do to her, how she could tease her, how she-  
And then, Byleth woke up in her bed.  
She was so confused.  
She glanced around, and spotted Edelgard sleeping in bed next to her. Her Edelgard, who had been her wife for more than a year. Yet she couldn’t help checking, just to make sure.  
So Byleth groped the covers, trying to determine where Edelgard’s feet were. And her wife woke up as well.

“Byleth…? It isn’t morning yet…” Edelgard groaned.

To her surprise, her wife kept touching her.

“A-are you looking for something in the bed? Byleth?”

No response from her focused wife. When Byleth spooned her, her stomach pressing against Edelgard’s back as a way to try to measure Edelgard, Edelgard’s heart skipped a beat.

“Byleth, what are y-“ Edelgard started to ask as she turned around to face her.

And she saw Byleth pout.

“I…I had a dream where you were taller than me. But it was just a dream.”

Edelgard blinked.

“Pardon?”

“El” Byleth whined, “you were so tall. And you teased me, and you wanted to take me against the wall and-“

“Wait” Edelgard interrupted her wife, “h-how tall was I?”

“I’m not sure” Byleth shrugged, “maybe like…Hubert’s height? Or taller, even. All I know is that you had to lift my chin up for us to make eye contact.”

Immediately, Edelgard started to take her nightgown off.

“Go on.”

As Byleth gave her wife a very detail description of her dream, they both became aroused. It didn’t take long for both to undress and for Edelgard to get on top of Byleth. And after, they decided to try things. Very interesting things.

~.~.~.~

“And you fell, correct?” Manuela asked her.

“Indeed.” Edelgard shyly confirmed, as her wife next to her burned red.

“From a chair…where you were standing on…” Manuela repeated.

“Y-yes.”

“And you were standing on top of it naked because…?” Manuela inquired further.

“That’s not relevant to heal my injured arm!” Edelgard desperately huffed, her cheeks burning as red as her wife’s as Byleth tried to calm her.

But they knew that Manuela knew and she was trying hard to suppress her laughter.

“Your arm will heal nicely in days, as long as you keep it stable with the plaster cast. Come back after a week so that I can take a peek and see how you’re holding up” Manuela told them, unable to wipe a smug grin off her face, “and if you ever…need to reach a ‘tall shelf’ ever again, try using higher heels instead. Or at least use a chair that won’t slip with your…bumps, with the tall shelf.”

An embarrassed “thank you” from Edelgard followed a moment of awkward silence from both. With that, Manuela left the palace, and both Byleth and Edelgard could’ve sworn they heard the older woman laugh all the way to the entrance.  
They just hoped she wouldn’t run into Hubert on her way out.


End file.
